


Reoriented

by danceswithgary



Series: Ritual [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had Rodney's permission, so all John needed was an opportunity. Sequel to <i>Relaxed</i> in the <i>Ritual</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reoriented

  
[  
Click for Fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/002ay5hp)   


John stopped at the end of the hall and debated whether to turn left or right. Left would take him to his quarters, a hot shower, clean clothes, and bed; all sounding like very good ideas after thirty-four hours straight of too many things going wrong too damn fast. However, right had its own attractions, which included at least a few of left's if his luck held out.

Deciding that clean clothes were overrated, John pivoted to the right and set out for Rodney's quarters, hoping that he was already there and sleeping. Granted, John could have tapped his comm and found out for certain but, after watching Rodney come a little too close to self-immolation halfway through their latest crisis, John knew exactly how he wanted to decompress. He had Rodney's permission, so all John needed was an opportunity. Finding an exhausted Rodney fast asleep could turn out to be a golden one.

The trust implicit in being able to punch in Rodney's door code brought a smile to John's face, but it quickly faded when the dim light revealed Rodney's quarters were empty. John had known Rodney had his own cleanup to finish or reassign before collapsing, but he'd hoped Rodney had managed to get away sooner than John had. Scrubbing a hand across his tired eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get his chance to enjoy a sleeping Rodney, John considered his options again.

The memory of Rodney's smile after the first night they'd _slept_ together was enough incentive for John to stay, even if they only shared a barely big enough bed. He stripped quickly, folding his grubby clothes with a grimace, resigned to either borrowing clean underwear or going commando when he had to leave in the morning. The hot shower felt fantastic, the pounding spray doing wonders for aching muscles, but he cut it short, too tired to keep standing any longer than absolutely necessary. After drying off, he crawled into Rodney's bed to wait, reaching for his comm to find out how long.

"Hey, McKay. You still at the lab?"

"Where else would I be, Colonel?" Unsurprisingly, fatigue slurred the annoyed response.

John tried to keep it light, but he knew his own irritation at Rodney's stubbornness was seeping through as he answered, "In bed and asleep, if you want to avoid Carson knocking you out for your own good."

He could almost hear Rodney's eyes rolling over the airwaves. "And of course you're following your own advice?"

"Yep."

"Oh." John frowned at the quiet disappointment in that single word, appreciating Rodney's wish for more, and only the risk of eavesdroppers kept John from revealing which bed he was occupying. With a deep sigh, Rodney conceded, "Then I guess I should call it a night."

"That'd be a good idea." After waiting a few moments for Rodney to reply, John quietly signed off with, "See you later, buddy." With a sigh, he tossed his comm on top of his clothes, and then dimmed the lights with a thought, thinking he'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes while he waited.

  
**~/~**   


John rarely remembered his dreams, and the few that he did weren't nearly as pleasant as the one he was enjoying. He was warm, stretched out in front of a blazing fireplace in an unfamiliar room while a shadowy figure caressed him with silken strokes and gentle kisses. Night-weighted limbs bound by invisible restraints, unable to touch in return, John could only accept the sensual worship that drew soft moans from his lips.

When slick warmth engulfed him then retreated, John arched upward, seeking, pleading in nonsense syllables for more. He managed to free one hand, inch it downward to ruffle soft hair, and was rewarded with a sweet kiss to the center of his palm, and a hushed, "It's okay, John. Just relax."

The voice was one he was accustomed to, the quiet order surprisingly easy for John to obey. He stopped struggling and allowed the other to touch and taste as they pleased, a thorough exploration from the soles of his feet to the tips of his ears. Need simmered in his veins on the edge of burning, close then retreating, again and again, until he panted and twisted in the sheets. Unable to guide his stubborn dream to completion, John groaned and forced his eyes open, determined to take care of it himself.

His groping hand was intercepted with a laugh and a chiding, "Hey, it's my turn." John huffed, turning up the lights as he levered himself up on his elbows. Rodney knelt between John's legs, lips red and glistening and curved into a very smug smile. "You like it so much that I wanted to give it a try. Please?"

Feeling oddly uneasy, John considered refusing, just pulling Rodney up and over him for a quick and dirty finish, but realized that it wouldn't be fair to either of them. With a nod, he settled back down and closed his eyes, breathing softly and evenly, just as Rodney had the first time. After a moment, he heard a soft sigh and then felt Rodney take him into his warm mouth; Rodney's tongue a soft rasp on the sensitive skin just under the head. John wanted to touch him, run his fingers along Rodney's jaw, feel the muscles working rhythmically, suck and tongue and release. Restrained by nothing but a simple request, John forced himself to stillness, to accept being cared for, to be the one cherished as they slept.

John's urgency had subsided on waking, but under Rodney's clever hands and mouth it quickly returned, muscles tightening as heat flickered under his skin, suspended in pleasure until his breath caught and he curled into his release, the sharp bursts matching rainbow flashes beneath tight-closed eyelids.

A slick sound roused John from his lassitude and he peeked under his lashes to see Rodney propped on one hand, the other moving in short jerks in the air above John's softening cock. A few seconds later, Rodney choked out a ragged, "John," and John felt the warm spurts patter across his skin, his own breathing staccato at the claiming.

Proving his planning ability once again, Rodney produced a towel to clean up the mess without having to leave the bed. John smiled and lay still under his ministrations, waiting, and then opened his arms in silent invitation. Rodney accepted with a smile, settling against John's shoulder with a content-sounding sigh. John anticipated Rodney would say something, possibly ask if it had been okay, but a quiet snore quickly banished that expectation.

Not talking and taking turns was fine with John. He dimmed the lights and closed his eyes, ready to dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [McSheplets Prompt 88: Sleep](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsheplets/tag/challenge%3A%2088%20-%20sleep) and BJ Friday Prompt: Elvis Song Titles. I went through the [song list](http://www.biwa.ne.jp/~presley/song-aze.htm) and picked out the titles I wanted to 'include' in the story (in alphabetical order).  
> A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION  
> DO NOT DISTURB  
> JUST PRETEND  
> RELAX  
> SOFTLY AND TENDERLY  
> WEARIN' THAT LOVED ON LOOK


End file.
